


the best of times

by Lizxcliff



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, Established Relationship, Fish, Fluffy, Gray is awkward, Happy is Gender-Neutral, I Love You, M/M, Natray - Freeform, Natsu is romantic, Peanut Butter and Jelly, Picnic, Tumblr request, anniverary, but Gray is also romantic, ft lgbtales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizxcliff/pseuds/Lizxcliff
Summary: “Natsu insisted we weren’t going to be late!” Gray laughs at Happy’s buzzing energy before petting their furry head.“I mean, you weren’t late,” Gray looks up at Natsu at the edge of the blanket, a soft blush on his cheeks. “I was just, early.” Natsu smirks.“Excited to see me, ice princess?” Natsu sets the basket down before stretching his arms behind his head.“In your dreams, Flame Brain,” Gray rolls his eyes, but the redness reaching his ears says otherwise.





	the best of times

**Author's Note:**

> This was in response to a request on tumblr to FuckYeahGratsu. 
> 
> It's the first time I've done something like this :D 
> 
> I hope you like it :) 
> 
> shout out to @mdelpin for the title idea!  
> <3

“Come on, Natsu!” Happy flew to Natsu’s back, grasping the mage’s vest in their tiny paws, pulling as hard as they could. Natsu chuckles.

“I’m almost done, Happy,” Natsu tries calming the blue cat. “Why are you in such a rush? We’re not supposed to meet Gray for another twenty minutes.” Natsu cuts the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in front of him in half, then wraps them in a napkin, before placing it in the picnic basket on the table.

“But Gray said he’d bring me fish!” Happy continues tugging on Natsu’s clothes, the fire breather barely feeling their efforts.

“Alright, alright.” Natsu dismisses Happy, grabbing a couple water bottles to throw in the basket, before closing it up. Happy lets go of Natsu and floats in front of him, staring with wide, hopeful eyes. Natsu stares back for a moment before saying, “Well, let’s go than!”

Happy’s face lights up, and they zooms to the front door, pushing it open and flying out into the open. Natsu follows behind, laughing loudly.

-

Gray walked along the riverbank, a folded blanket under his right arm, and a plastic bag in his left hand. There’s a ghost of a smile on his face as memories of his dragon slayer flood his mind. His stomach has small butterflies as he nears the destination where he is to meet Natsu and Happy. Gray searches the surrounding area, only to find he’s alone.

Finding the biggest tree, Gray sets the bag aside, and unravels the blanket, laying it neatly on the ground under the shade. He nods to himself, satisfied with the placement before grabbing the bag of goodies he brought. Just as he’s about to sit down, Gray’s ears pick up the familiar sound of his boyfriend’s laugh. _Don’t need dragon hearing to find that loud bastard._

Gray turns away from the water, looking behind himself to find Happy floating beside Natsu, who's walking towards him. The closer Natsu gets, the clearer his expressions are.

Gray’s heart stutters as he sees his favorite grin spread wide across Natsu’s face.

“There he is, Natsu!” Happy’s shrill voice is heard. Their wings flap harder to get closer to where Gray is, body shaking with excitement. “I told you we were going to be late!” They glare at their best friend before flying ahead so Natsu couldn’t respond.

Natsu shakes his head, huffing under his breath, and picks up the pace. As he reaches Gray and Happy, he overhears their conversation.

“Natsu insisted we weren’t going to be late!” Gray laughs at Happy’s buzzing energy before petting their furry head.

“I mean, you weren’t late,” Gray looks up at Natsu at the edge of the blanket, a soft blush on his cheeks. “I was just, early.” Natsu smirks.

“Excited to see me, ice princess?” Natsu sets the basket down before stretching his arms behind his head.

“In your dreams, Flame Brain,” Gray rolls his eyes, but the redness reaching his ears says otherwise. Natsu scoffs before sitting down.

Gray sits closest to the tree, his plastic bag on the grass at the edge of the blanket; Natsu sits beside Gray, their knees touching. Happy sits in front, facing both of them, as the two mages face the river they used to fight by as children.

“Soooooo,” Happy rubs their paws together, looking at Gray with wide eyes. “What kind of fish did you bring me?!”

Gray laughs. “I have tuna, cod and salmon.” Gray pulls containers holding said fish out of his bag and sets them in between the three of them. Literal hearts are in Happy’s eyes as they stare at their lunch. Their small paws reach of the cod while in a trance, until Natsu lightly slaps their greedy appendages.

“Happy,” Natsu starts, sternly. The blue exceed looks at their friend, a small amount of betrayal shining in their eyes. “What do you say?” Natsu raises an eyebrow, not backing down.

Happy’s eyebrows raise before their head snaps towards Gray. “Thank you, Gray!” The little cat spreads his wings, flying into Gray’s chest to give the ice wizard a hug.

Gray chuckles, patting Happy on the back. “You’re welcome, Happy,” The exceed lets go, and returns to their spot on the blanket, then looks at Natsu with hopeful eyes.

Before the fire mage can finish nodding, Happy is ripping of the top of the first container, quickly eating the cod, moaning in delight. Gray and Natsu laugh.

“Alright, flame brain,” Gray looks over at his boyfriend. “What did you bring?” Natsu pulls the basket into his lap, opening the lid.

“Just some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, apples, and a small cherry pie that I asked Mira to make.” Natsu takes out each item, a pink flush down his neck. “Sorry it’s nothing special.” Natsu shrugs his shoulders, avoiding Gray’s eyes.

“Doesn’t have to be if I’m with you,” Gray speaks before he can think, and only realizes what he said when Natsu looks at him with wide eyes and mouth ajar. Gray matches that expression, unsure of what else to say.

Natsu can see the internal struggle Gray is in and tries to rid him of his misery. “Good, because I feel the same,” Natsu’s voice starts strong, then results to a whisper as he admits the same thing.

The wizards keep eye contact for a few silent moments, before Gray leans over and grabs a sandwich. Natsu huffs a playful laugh, unwrapping his own food and taking a bite. The two mages fall into easy conversation, while Happy devours his own lunch.

-

Happy snores softly, sprawled like a starfish on the blanket, whispering, “Yummy fishies. My fishy Natsu. Yummy fishies.” They mumble the mantra, as Natsu and Gray lay side by side, staring at the darkening sky above them. They are holding hands, Gray’s thumb rubbing slow circles against the fire mages skin.

“Six months, ice princess,” Natsu is the first to break the quiet. Gray blushes.

“Yeah, went by kind of fast,” Gray’s voice is low, not wanting to wake Happy, but to also keep the calmness surrounding them.

“True,” Natsu chuckles, then sighs. “Wish it would slow down.” Gray hums in agreement, and the silence returns for a couple moments.

Natsu turns on his side, facing Gray, without letting go of the ice mage’s cool hand. Gray tilts his head in Natsu’s direction, an eyebrow raised and a flush down his neck.

“What?” Gray asks, the red on his skin increasing under Natsu’s wandering gaze. The pinkett grins.

“Nothin’.” Gray huffs in annoyance and turns back to the sky, though he can clearly feel Natsu’s smoldering eyes on him. The ice-make wizard allows the staring for a couple more minutes, hoping Natsu would get bored and give up, but he had no such luck.

Gray abruptly turns on his side, glaring at Natsu. “Why’re you staring at me?” Gray growls.

Natsu’s playful expression turns to one of contentment and adoration. Gray’s features soften at the sudden change in atmosphere, but he doesn’t back down.

Just as Gray’s about to ask again, Natsu says, “I love you.”

Navy blue, wide eyes stare at the fiery man, mouth agape in shock. There are a couple beats before Gray finds his voice again.

“Y-you.. You,” But just because he could speak, didn’t mean it would make sense.

Natsu giggles. “What’s wrong, ice princess? Finally don’t have a response?” Natsu smirks, returning to his position on his back, letting go of his boyfriend’s hand, and puts his arms behind his head, closing his emerald eyes.

Gray shakes his head and leans up onto his elbow, staring down at Natsu’s abnormally calm aora. “Do you mean that?” Gray’s voice is frantic, scared almost, and it causes Natsu to peek an eye open.

“Of course I do, idiot.” Natsu sighs loudly, closing his eye once again. Gray just stares at his boyfriend, unsure of what to do with this new information.

Natsu can feel the tense energy radiating off Gray, and understands his boyfriend’s reaction a bit better now. Slowly opening his eyes, Natsu stares up at Gray lovingly. The fire user lifts his right hand, cupping Gray’s cheek in his palm.

“You don’t have to say anything back, but I want you to know,” Natsu pauses, making sure Gray is listening clearly. “I love you.” He enonicates each word, trying to get the emotion across.

Gray opens and closes his lips so much. Natsu fears Happy will mistaken his boyfriend for a fish. Laughing softly, Natsu leans up and kisses Gray gently. A small whine escapes the ice user’s mouth when Natsu pulls away, who snickers.

“Come on, icicle,” Natsu shoves at Gray’s shoulder to sit up himself. “Lets get packed up and head home.” Natsu stretches with a groan before looking over at Gray, who's still a bit stiff. Natsu sighs and takes chilly hands into his own. “You can come over for a bit, if you want.” Natsu figures Gray may not want to be alone right now, so he lays out the offer just in case.

Gray nods and stands, picking up empty bags and used napkins, throwing them in his original plastic bag to throw out. The two continue cleaning until the only thing left is Happy still sleeping soundly on the blanket. Natsu and Gray look at each other, sharing a chuckle, before the fire mage picks up his buddy, while Gray folds the comforter. Soon enough, they’re on the track to Natsu’s home.

Natsu brings Happy to their small bedroom and places them on the hammock in the corner. Happy immediately curls into themself as Natsu lays a blanket over them. With a sweet smile, Natsu turns out the light and quietly closes the door.

When Natsu enters the living room, Gray is on the couch wringing his hands, but stands once he hears his boyfriend enter, walking straight up to him. Natsu jumps and stares in shock at the sudden energy.

“Wha-” But he’s interrupted by Gray.

“I-I’m sorry for how I reacted earlier,” Gray avoids eye contact with Natsu, but doesn’t hold back from holding the dragon slayer’s hands, needing something to ground him.

“Gray, it’s oka-” Natsu tries, but Gray speaks up again.

“I love you too,” Natsu sputters while Gray blushes furiously. “And I know I’m a bit messed up because of my past, and you’ve been so supportive and caring through it all, but I know I love you, and I want you to know that nothing will hold me back from telling you that, and reminding you everyday.” Gray lets out a long breath, eyes closing in the middle of his rant, fingers tightening around Natsu’s.

Without another word, Natsu squeezes Gray’s hands, causing the ice mage to open his eyes. Natsu beams, a sparkle in his eye. Gray relaxes.

“Then let’s get to bed, popsicle,” Natsu smirks. “And you can show me what you mean.” Gray chuckles, incredibly thankful for having someone like Natsu all for himself.

“Lead the way, flame brain,” He gives a cheeky grin, lightly smacking Natsu’s rear as they quickly retreat to the bedroom in the back, door shutting and locking behind them.


End file.
